Chosen of Nemeroth
The Chosen of Nemeroth are a warband of Chaos Space Marines who were led by the infamous Chaos Sorcerer Nemeroth. Nemeroth led his Chaos warband in an attempt to conquer the Imperial Forge World of Graia located in the Segmentum Tempestus in the late 41st Millennium that was defeated by the Ultramarines 2nd Company under the command of Captain Titus. The Chosen of Nemeroth were known to make extensive use of daemons as allies. The origin of the Chaos Space Marines in this warband; i.e., whether they were taken from one of the existing Traitor Legions, had originated as Loyalist Space Marines or had been drawn from other Renegade warbands, is unknown. Little else is known about this warband in Imperial records. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'Assault on Graia (Unknown Date.M41)' - Nemeroth led his Chaos warband in an attempt to conquer the Imperial Forge World of Graia located in the Segmentum Tempestus. Graia was devoted solely to the mass production of military ordnance, weapons and vehicles for the armies of the Imperium of Man. This planet was also notable for manufacturing ''Warlord''-class Titans -- a massive and extremely formidable bipedal combat walker that served as potent weapon of the Adeptus Mechanicus' Titan Legions. Graia was invaded by a large Ork WAAAGH! composed of over 1 million Orks led by the Warboss Grimskull in the late 41st Millennium. Instead of risking an escalating and devastating war with weapons of mass destruction that could seriously damage Graia's much needed industrial output or waiting for the eventual Imperial Guard reinforcements, the High Lords of Terra charged the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter with the task of preventing the Orks from seizing the Titan technology on Graia until a full Imperial Liberation Fleet could be dispatched to take back the world. The primary objective for the Space Marines was to salvage the Manufactorum Ajakis, the primary factory complex on Graia where the Titans were manufactured and stored. Captain Titus, the commander of the Ultramarines' 2nd Company, was charged by his Chapter Master Marneus Calgar with carrying out this sacred duty. But unknown to Captain Titus or the Imperium, the Ork invasion was merely a cover for the Chaos Sorcerer Nemeroth and his warband of Chaos Space Marines to seize experimental Imperial Warp technology present on Graia that he intended to use to become a Daemon Prince and transform Graia into a new Daemon World under his dominion. Accompanied by two members of his command squad, Sergeant Sidonus and Battle-Brother Leandros, Titus joined with the Imperial Guard's 203rd Cadian Shock Troops Regiment and its only surviving officer, 2nd Lieutenant Mira, to eventually kill Grimskull and halt the WAAAGH! But Nemeroth appeared shortly after Titus had killed the Psychic Scourge. A Warp Gate opened and a legion of daemonic Bloodletters of Khorne emerged, killing the remaining Orks that were facing the Ultramarines, and overwhelming Grimskull. Inquisitor Drogan, who had been working in support of Titus' efforts, arrived at the scene and approached the Chaos Sorcerer and the daemons. Titus warned Drogan back, but was silenced by a psychic attack and a sarcastic comment from Nemeroth. The Inquisitor calmly walked through the Bloodletters and fell to his knees before Nemeroth. The Sorcerer then appeared to extract some sort of "essence" – manifested as purple light – from Drogan, who fell to the ground lifeless. The Inquisitor had been an undead pawn of Nemeroth who used a specially designed weapon powered by the experimental power source Nemeroth wanted to open a portal into the Warp that allowed the Chaos Sorcerer, a horde of Chaos daemons and his Chaos Space Marines to come to Graia. Nemeroth suggested that he had just absorbed Drogan's memories and knew exactly what had been occurring on Graia. He then revealed that the undead Inquisitor had been carrying out Nemeroth's plan to use the Psychic Scourge to create a Warp Gate and launch a Chaos invasion of the Forge World. The gate, however, was not yet large enough to accommodate an invading Chaos fleet. Titus, still reeling from the psychic attack, attempted to grab the power source during Nemeroth's tirade, but the Chaos Lord took note and redoubled his attack, calling Titus a "clever fool." But during his psychic assault, Nemeroth took note that Titus somehow seemed resistant to his powers and contact with the Warp. Inquisitor Drogan had also noted this unusual quality previously. Nemeroth revealed that the real Drogan has been dead for quite some time, and the "Drogan" the Ultramarines had been assisting was actually a "puppet" animated by sorcerous means. Suddenly Grimskull reappeared and promptly attacked Nemeroth, who grappled with the powerful Ork Warboss. The Chaos Sorcerer managed to push the Warboss over a railing, but Grimskull grabbed him and both of them fell over the edge, leaving Titus with the power source and free to make his escape. But this was not the last time the Chaos Sorcerer would appear. Nemeroth next appeared after Titus had used the power source to supercharge the Warlord-class Titan Invictus and fired at Graia's Orbital Spire in an attempt to close the Warp Gate that had been opened upon it. Titus gave the power source to Sidonus and told him to make for a nearby landing pad, then deliver the device to the Ultramarines Strike Cruiser Fury of Descent, while Titus went off to hunt the Chaos Space Marines. After some fighting to distract the Chaos forces, Titus arrived at the same landing pad to find Sidonus defending himself. Before Titus could intervene, Nemeroth appeared behind Sidonus and impaled him with his Lightning Claws, retrieving the power source. Nemeroth then incapacitated Titus again with his psychic powers and admitted that the power source was actually "a gift from the Chaos Gods" and that properly harnessed it would allow him to ascend to become a Daemon Prince. He then again noted Titus' peculiar Warp resistance, which he thought must be explained by some kind of connection to the Warp. He mockingly asked if Titus would be joining the Forces of Chaos soon and called him "brother" before disappearing. Titus confronted the Chaos Sorcerer a final time after he climbed the Orbital Spire. Nemeroth tried to corrupt the Ultramarines officer to the service of Chaos by offering him untold power, but Titus flatly refused such temptations. A titanic battle between the two Astartes ensued, with Nemeroth taking refuge behind a protective barrier of Warp energy whilst Titus fought several waves of Chaos forces. The barrier finally fell and Nemeroth stepped forward, partially transformed into his new daemonic form, confident in his invulnerability. Undeterred, Titus simply charged the Chaos Sorcerer and forced him off the ledge, and both warriors fell from the great heights of the immensely high Spire. A final battle ensued, with Titus chasing Nemeroth in free fall, catching up to him and striking him. Finally, Titus managed to overpower the newborn Daemon Prince and crushed Nemeroth's head with his hands. Nemeroth's headless body disintegrated, but his voice was heard repeating, "Will you be joining us soon ... Brother?" It was a question that left Captain Titus profoundly uneasy, made all the more disturbing by the fact that the Inquisition later took the Brother-Captain in for questioning about his unusual resilience against the powers of Chaos. Titus' final fate remains unknown. Notable Chosen of Nemeroth and his summoned Bloodletters of Khorne]] *'Nemeroth' - Nemeroth was the eponymous commander of the warband of Chaos Space Marines of unknown origins he had named his Chosen. Nemeroth was a Chaos Lord and a powerful Chaos Sorcerer who seemed to have no particular patron amongst the Chaos Gods, instead serving Chaos Undivided. He orchestrated the Orks' attack upon Graia and managed to slay and allow a daemon to possess the Inquisitor Drogan to use as a tool in his service in an attempt to seize control of that Forge World. Such a prize added to the arsenal of the Forces of Chaos would be looked upon highly favourably by the Ruinous Powers, who would grant Nemeroth the ultimate reward - ascension to become a Daemon Prince and to rule Graia as his personal fief, a newborn Daemon World. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Chosen of Nemeroth's Power Armour is coloured dark grey with red shoulder guards and golden trim. They also adorn their armour with the usual heretical Chaotic symbols and fetishes, denoting their allegiance to the Dark Gods. Warband Badge The Chosen of Nemeroth warband's badge is the Unholy Octed, the eight-pointed Star of Chaos. Related Articles *'Graia' *'Nemeroth' *'Captain Titus' Trivia Because Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine takes place in an alternate universe, in which Captain Titus leads the Ultramarines 2nd Company instead of Cato Sicarius, it is unknown how the Chosen of Nemeroth transfer over into the mainstream Warhammer 40,000 universe, if at all. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (Video Game) Gallery File:Nemeroth_power_of_Chaos.jpg|The Chaos Lord Nemeroth File:247px-Sm_power_source_nemeroth.jpg|Nemeroth holding the experimental power source developed on Graia File:Nemeroth_DemonForm.jpg|Nemeroth begins his transformation into a Daemon Prince es:Elegidos de Nemeroth Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games